


dragons

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, dragon dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Laid open, split apart.For Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 22
Collections: kinktober 2020





	dragons

**Author's Note:**

> god this is one of the WORST summaries ive made
> 
> anyway this is dedue getting fucked STUPID by dimitris fat dragon strap

A small glass jar of lubricant, half-empty compared to how it was before, laid discarded on the oak side-table adjacent to the bed Dedue laid down on, skin bared and eyes shut as tight as he could shut them. A ribbon of frigid slickness dribbled down his raised thigh from where Dimitri had held him in place to prepare him, and he shivered, regardless of the fact his bottom half was almost coated in the clear and shimmering residue. 

Dimitri still hovered over him, as if he were entirely unsure of where he should go from where he stood. His hips were positioned to meet Dedue’s own, and when Dedue blinked his eyes open in apprehension he caught sight of the telltale leather-and-metal bindings wrapped tight around the carved muscle of his upper thigh. But he was not moving- and as uncharacteristic as it was for him, Dedue felt a jolt of impatience crawl up the back of his neck. 

“Do not leave me hanging, Dimitri.” Dedue groaned, shuffling to shift his legs into a more comfortable position for the both of them. “This… substance becomes cold fairly quickly.”

Dimitri flashed him a pensive look from above, the corners of his lips turning drastically downwards. He came no closer, and shook his head. 

“This may be too much. I admit that I am not entirely at peace with the idea of doing something that might hurt you.”

Dedue nearly hissed at that, a low sound working its way from his throat. 

“Your carefulness is appreciated. I cannot say that I am enthused by the prospect of being injured, either.” His hands dug deeper into the mess of woven blankets which propped him up against the head of the bed, clutching them as a safeguard. “But I trust you to be careful. And there is always a certain element of… _pain_ , involved in this sort of pleasure.”

“...Very well.” Dimitri purred, adjusting the bindings holding the ridged toy squarely in place. He repositioned himself, just short of entering into Dedue, yet close enough that the rigid piece teased at his slick and still-dripping hole. Dedue shuddered underneath him, a bead of precome already spilling from the tip of his cock onto his stomach. Though it was hardly the first time Dedue had received from Dimitri, it was the first time he’d been on the end of something so vicious, so _demanding_. Its shape mostly orthodox, its numerous ridges and flares cast a strange lamp-light shadow over Dedue’s hindquarters regardless. 

His heartbeat thrummed under Dimitri’s grasp, which came to encircle almost the entire width of Dedue’s upper thigh. All the blood in his body drifted to the shaft of his cock, leaving him light-headed and entirely breathless, gazing up at Dimitri with an awe as sincere as it was _needy_. 

“Easy does it,” Dimitri groaned as he slid inside of Dedue, parting him surprisingly effortlessly. It was hardly anything- certainly, it was nothing compared to what he knew was coming- but it felt already as if each nerve within him had been pulled taut, snapped at clumsily and then released. Dimitri’s concerted groans deepened that arousal, made a further drop of cloudy fluid spill involuntarily across Dedue’s chest. 

“Good?” Dimitri asked, ceasing his movement for a moment as he surveyed the sight beneath him. Dedue only grunted, and rutted back against the toy encouragingly- as far as he was concerned, all the evidence Dimitri needed was in front of him. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Dimitri laughed, before thrusting forward once more. He wasted no time in building a rhythm with his thrusts, one calculated to the point that Dedue’s ass slapped against Dimitri’s thighs in even time. Each time he deepened, pressing closer to the sensitivity of his prostate, Dedue’s moans grew in depth and pleasure and volume, further spurts of precome spilling uneven from his cock and decorating his stomach and chest in equal measure. 

When he reached the limit of what he could do with Dedue in the position they were in, Dimitri wrapped his arms around Dedue’s upper thighs- which he had pressed as close to his chest as he could, so as to give Dimitri better access- and lifted his hindquarters up with a wrench-like grip. Dedue grew giddy, a torrential rain of arousal washing out his insides as Dimitri continued to buck into him with carefully-considered force. 

Each part of him felt cleaved open, thoroughly and unrelentingly fucked by Dimitri. Though not a part of his physical body, Dedue saw Dimitri’s pleasure painted plainly on his face each time he gazed upwards to watch his lover as best as he could. Brows furrowed and lower lip dotted with blood-flushed, self-inflicted bite marks, he seemed on the verge of howling. 

In the few moments of salient thought Dedue achieved between each thrust, Dedue thought to himself how wonderful it was to have this. Though he could not speak the words, his lips slick with ecstatic drool and his jaw clenched shut to rein in the most intense of his rejoicing howls, he hoped that Dimitri could see his thoughts in his upwards gaze.

The ridges of the toy edged into every part of him; each thrust splitting him open further. Dedue was sure he saw a splash of dark blue whenever he wrenched his eyes open to gaze blearily, briefly, at the world around him, and he knew that likely meant he had not taken the full shaft of the thing. Its base was swollen; flaring outwards, and even as his eyes became useless from being choked with impassioned tears, he knew he would be able to feel it when Dimitri had truly, fully worked every part of himself into his hole. 

By the time that sensation swept over him, Dimitri was merciless. The part of him which had asked to relent had vanished; Dedue could see it in the back of his hollow and star-stricken gaze. When he finally spread wide enough to accept the base of the toy inside of him, its pinched tip excruciatingly pleasurable against his prostate already, Dimitri practically _howled_ his praise at Dedue, who tossed and rutted and wailed against everything he was being given. 

“ _S-so good, Dedue, perfect, perfect- take it all, fuck, you’re being opened so wide, yes - !_ ”

His grip around Dedue’s legs grew tighter, movements becoming fiercer as his breath turned ragged and incoherent with the heat of his arousal. Nothing of that compared to Dedue, who laid cloud-brained and drooling beneath him, nothing but rapidly-ebbing willpower allowing him to cling to his comprehension of the world around him. 

He came fully before he was even conscious of himself doing so; hips parted and cock spilling hot and uncontrollable against his chest. He shrieked, loud enough to make Dimitri thankful they lived far enough from their neighbours that his rolling orgasm could be mistaken for the cry of a fox or a bird underneath the midnight moon. 

Even as Dimitri pulled out of him, his cock dripping lube and gimmicky, glistening faux-come all over the sheets, Dedue felt his body writhe underneath the trembling pressure of several small aftershocks. Laid loose and floating on their sheets as Dimitri set him down, it took him minutes to regain his entire consciousness, and to realize just how thoroughly Dimitri had split him apart. 

He certainly could not muster another round- he suspected their first was already a mistake, as he had to be in the office in the morning regardless of how well he’d be able to walk by then. But as Dimitri came to clean him gently with warm-water soaked towels and gentle chamomile wipes, Dedue could hardly find it in himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> @meowcosm on twitter!!
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
